This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Trismus is a medical complication common in radiation therapy patients that restricts range of motion in the oral cavity. Quality of life can be seriously degraded when patients cannot properly open their mouth.
The device of the present disclosure prevents developing trismus, helps cure it, and acts as a piece of exercise equipment. It uses springs to provide force, opening the mouth to stretch the muscles of mastication. It can also be used to exercise the muscles of mastication by providing resistance when the patient tries to close the device using their muscles.
The therapy device includes a first arm having a first end and a second end, the first arm including a first recess portion disposed between the first end and the second end of the first arm, and a first bite pad disposed at the second end. A second arm includes a first end and a second end, the first end of the second arm being hingedly connected to the first end of the first arm, the second arm including a second recess portion disposed between the first end and the second end of the second arm and opposing the first recess. A second bite pad is disposed at the second end of the second arm. A spring member is received in the first and second recesses and provides resistance when a patient presses against each of the bite pads with their upper and lower teeth. The spring member can be made from an elastomeric material, or other material providing a spring force. The spring members can be press fit in one of the first and second recesses. The first and second arms can include an extra pocket for receiving additional spring members having different spring characteristics. The first and second arms can be generally arch shaped, and the first and second bite pads can include an elastomeric material thereon to prevent the teeth from slipping on the bite pads.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.